In the related art, there is known a game token money having a plurality of filler portions provided in a peripheral edge and spaced with intervals along a circumferential direction. FIG. 19 is a perspective view illustrating a game token money of the related art. In the game token money 190, the filler portion 191 is formed of a material having a color different from the colors of other portions. Therefore, the filler portion can be recognized on the front face and the side face of the game token money.
The game token money of the related art is manufactured through injection molding, and a material having a color different from those of other portions is injected to the filler portions. As a result, a game token money in which the color on the side face is changed between the filler portions 191 and other portions along the circumferential direction is obtained.